Broken Wings
by YYHfan
Summary: As if breaking his leg wasn't enough, Daxter's been abducted by a mysterious man with even more mysterious motives! Will Jak be able to rescue our favorite talking shoulder ornament?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there folks. I've been on a bit of a Jak and Daxter hype again, and wanted to finish this old series.

Then I re-read it.

Well, it had to change. XD So I re-wrote it. :) Sorry if it takes me a while, college classes and work don't leave me much time. But I'll try to get as much done ASAP as I can! So if you find yourself at a strange jump, just wait a few days and I should have the next updated chapter up. :) I'll try to keep them in basic order, chapter one stuff in chapter one, etc. But with some of the chapters, this gets impossible/monotonous. So bear with me!!

Just a reminder, this is during/miiight be after Jak 2. Jak 3 was never thought of yet, though I may or may not keep it in mind. ;)

Jak and (*coughsexycough*) Daxter are C) NaughtyDog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were never really good friends anyway.

Our so-called 'friendship' (and I use the term lightly) had begun as the vague misunderstanding of who's girl the mop-top was.

See, Jak had popped up in Sandover one day, no history, no parents, and no voice. His 'uncle' didn't seem to know more about him than anyone else, and for a while the whole town buzzed. But as soon as the house on the cliff was finished and the old green flower-freak moved in, things seemed to settle around town. At least for all the adults.

Being a beach bum myself, I hadn't heard a thing for a while. But the curiosity got the better of me one day when a blonde baby waddled into my territory. After two hours of ensuing banter, it was decided I was the victor as he ran home in fear as soon as I released him. From that day forward, the tormenting of this toddler was my only goal in life. Years passed, and old Green settled down with a fox of his own, surprising everyone. The kid they churned out, thankfully, got her mother's genes.

This new addition to the village was a nice surprise. Jak and I put aside our differences to teach the kid all about the world around us, and the best ways to abuse it. But the years passed too fast, the summers sinking slowly together.

And things changed.

Puberty wasn't a long span for some of us (orange and fuzzy included). But the beginning of it stoked the fires of hatred. Keira was growing up, and so were we, and boy did we notice. Once again we were head to head. but this time I wasn't taller anymore, nor was Jak the gentle type. Even I had to admit, the mild violent streak in him was scary at times.

But after a dozen black eyes and more than a few crabs down the pants, we'd decided a truce was in order. All was forgotten as we slowly grew out of the ape-men we'd become and became curious about our surroundings once more. But this time it was different than before, this time we didn't just wonder. We explored. Mapping our own maps of the jungle, memorizing every detail of the beach, every day was a new adventure for us.

... And the adventures never stopped.

Even with my back turned to him on his shoulder, Jak knew something was amis. Being alone with one person in a place like this brings you close, closer than you'd think possible. Closer than we'd ever bring up. Even those years apart.

So maybe I wasn't the best guy for the job. But I got him out of jail, didn't I? I found him, and I rescued him. And though Jak never really bothered to say thanks, I could tell. There are just... ways. I can still read him like I used to... Not as well. Not as accurate. But I can. Especially at night, when his defenses are down. Then he's like reading a book...

"You ok, Dax?"

I huffed, pushing one of my ears out of my face. "Just peachy, Jak."

I heard him snort in amusement. "Relax, you'll be fine. It's just a routine clean out."

"Routine. Right." What was it with all the 'routines' lately?

Jak's voice came out ever so slightly desperate. "Come on, Dax. Don't be like this now."

"Can I be like this when we get home? Or how about tomorrow at brunch? Or how about--"

"Daxter." His voice was sharp, his eyes glaring at me. I huffed, turning away again.

"Why can't Torn just go clean up after the metalheads himself?"

"You know why."

"Oh right, he's a desk jockey. He may look threatening, but I bet he don't even know what to do with that knife o' his."

My comment pulled a tight smirk from the blonde's lips. I didn't even have to look to see it. When you're as close as we are, you just know these things. You know what to say to get a reaction, you know what buttons to push and just how hard to push 'em. I thought about going on, but I decided not to. For once, I'd let the blonde continue the conversation. If he wanted.

It took a while for his voice to meet my ears again. "You'll be fine, Dax."

"Yeah, I know. But you're still nursing a concussion from the last 'clean up'. And if you pass out, who's gonna save me?!"

Jak smiled again, and I turned to assure myself of the fact. He looked too relaxed.

"I'm serious!"

"I know, Dax."

"I don't think you're taking me seriously."

"I never do, Dax."

"Precursurs, Jak, it's like talking to a wall!"

"That's the point."

I growled between my teeth, crossing my arms once more. "Oooh, so my voice is annoying now, is it?"

The mischievious glint in his glance was enough of an answer. I turned away in a pout. "Well fine then! Talk to yourself!"

Jak's laugh was one of my buttons. I couldn't explain it, but it pissed me off. I never really heard him laugh in Sandover. Just a chuckle here and there, other than the 'laughing-too-hard-to-make-a-sound' times. But now that he'd found his voice, everything about his vocal musings seemed so... degrating. My fur stood up as if I heard nails on a chalk board. The sound was smooth as silk and soft like velvet, a melt-in-your-mouth piece of chocolate for your ears. But somehow, it made me nauseous.

I think I liked Jak best (while in Haven, of course) on those cold nights when he didn't talk. The nights when he'd been out since twilight fighting for his pain, and collapsed in an alley or bunk at the HQ and just waited for sleep to come. I liked the hot nights best, too. Pint-sized rodents like me tend to get cold without a nest to snuggle up into, and on cold nights I was forced into the only crevice I could find - Jak.

Even you'd be surprised what happens on a freezing night in the back corner of an alley after a big fight. More times than not I found myself shivering inside his shirt, listening to him mumble about things I didn't want to care about. But I did. Because somehow on those nights his pain became my pain. And when you're that close to someone all the time... Things get said. Things you can't say any other time. Things that will never get brought up again. Things that get people killed.

But those things never get said. Even though they stay at the backs of our minds they never get said, and thankfully we don't have any more nights like that. We have a place to stay now, the HQ, the garage, the Hip Hog. We may be bag-a-bonds, but we've made one Hell of a home for ourselves here.

Home... I almost sneer. But my thoughts are torn away as the sound of the zoomer stops and Jak gets off at the entrance to the pumping station. Out we go, and he pulls out his blaster. It's not long before we're spotted, and my paws grip his metal shoulder guard as tight as they can as he takes off at a sprint.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, nice, easy metalheads. Somehow, watching them shimmering gold gems pop right out of a few skulls makes a man, or ottsel, feel so much better. We were dirty, hot, and bloody (none of it our own, mind you), but boy did we feel alive. I leaned against Jak's head as we headed back into the city, an almost permanent smirk on his face. I had my own look of satisfaction as the doors whirred shut behind us. With our loot in tow, we turned a corner to head out of the slums when the barrel of a rifle met us in the face.

A crowd of KG stared us down, and it didn't take Jak a split second to let out a roar and throw down our treasures. My paws instinctively went back to the guard, the nails trying to dig in as I felt the burning rush of dark eco fill the air.

I still wasn't sure why Jak's changing never effected me, being so close and all. But I didn't have the time to ponder now as he crouched forward, screaming like an animal before rushing into the crowd. I had to close my eyes to keep from getting dizzy as shouts and gunshots filled my ears. Every now and then I felt hot liquid splashing up on me, but I was used to the feeling, the smell. Even the taste. Blood was in no short demand in Haven, practically given freely to razor claws and thirsty eyes.

So it may be easy for you to think I'm a nice, safe, comfy guy. I get to sit on someone's shoulder, I get fed almost regularly, and I never have to worry about getting hurt.

Noooot so much.

Jak may be strong and kind'a smart, but he's the clumbdiest oaf I've ever laid eyes on. All that spinning and kicking and shooting - It's hard enough to hold on when yer buckled into a seat belt! But try hangin' on to a slick, blood-coated shoulder guard and it's damn near impossible. But add in the butt of a gun going approximately thirty miles an hour through the air and you've got yourself an ottsel rocket.

I didn't know what hit me 'til I was airborn. My mind was blank and time moved by so slow I felt like I was flying. It wasn't until I landed, on my head, that the world came crashing down.

My head exploded with each bounce and roll I was subjected to, my eyes rolling back until I finally slid to a stop a few yards from the fight. Thankfully I'd landed on the wooden platform, otherwise I'd be getting familiar with the fish at the bottom of the lake right now.

But thanking the Precursurs for my being alive wasn't really what was on my mind at the moment. It was that my entire body felt like I had been run through a zoomer engine, and that I was so scared I could only cover my head and pray that they didn't see me.

Should I have been praying for something else right now? Maybe. Should I have been praying Jak wasn't dead? Probably. But was I? Hell no. It was because of that jerk I was in this mess to begin with! If he got side-swiped by a spray of gunfire, who was I to--

G-gunfire?

I pried an eye open and glanced behind me at the fight. Whew, nope. Jak was still kicking ass. Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to praying for myself now.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! For awhile it wouldn't let me upload XP But here I am! With the next really short chapter! XD;;;

-------------------------------------

Ch. 3

"D...Dax?"

I pried one eye open and glanced around.

"D... uh... ah... Da..."

Finally I opened my other eye and put my hands down, raising my head. A heavy sigh behind me made me turn my head and I saw Jak sitting over me, a seriously relieved look on his face.

"Dax... I-I thought... God..."

For a moment I thought he was gunna bust out bawlin'. And I HATE it when people cry. So, to keep it from happening, I did the only thing I knew how.

"Aw, don't start the water works now, Big Guy! I'm fine! Orange Lightning can't be hurt by a little ol--" I pulled my feet under me an-- "NAH--" --and collapsed back onto my stomach.

"D-Dax, what's wrong?"

"Uhg..." I groaned, "M... my leg..."

"What's wrong with it?"

"HELL I dunno!" I hissed. I heard a pop and another surge of pain tore though my small body.

Well, after a few more insults and a severe trying to pinpoint the problem (including smart-JAK-ass over there yanking on my tingling toesies), Jak finally loaded me gingerly into his big arms and we ripped off the nearest zoomer and flew like Hell to the smartest (and most easily intimidated) guy we knew. Vin.

Usually I'm on Jak to be careful about his driving. But right now I was more concerned with the blinding pain enduced by the sharp turns and zone changes and just the vibrating of the machine under us than the alarms or screaming civilians.


	4. Chapter 4

WHOA! XD I'm just writting up a STORM! XP Well, if I'm going too fast for ya don't worry it won't last for long. XD lol well it might.

Well, one thing I forgot to mention was this is (obviously if you haven't caught it by now XD;;;) during Jak 2, so J3 DOESN'T EXIST. XD (Just keep in mind I'm only half way through the 2nd game XP) sooo yeah. enjoy! (and review! X3)

-----------------------------------------

Ch. 4

"Stop scratching it, Daxter!"

"GRRR!" Itch, itch. "I can't help it!"

"Aw, poor guy!"

"GNAAAHH--!"

Tess ran her nails through the fur on my back, but I ignored her as I clawed at the cast around my leg. Keira heaved an airy sigh and proceeded to scold me again.

"Daxter, stooop! If you itch at it you'll just hurt yourself more!"

"easy for YOU to say, Toots!" I growled. Tess giggled and roughed up my goggles. I simply mumbled my discomfort and rearranged them, then went back to my scratch-session with the hard, white guard on my leg.

We all turned suddenly when we heard the door slide open loudly. Keira smiled when Jak came bounding in, a paper bag in his arm.

"Ja--"

"JAK! HELP! Get it off! I'm goin' NUTS HERE!" Keira glared at me for interrupting her, but I coulda cared less. All I wanted was the monster off my leg.

Jak chuckled and rolled his eyes as he came up to the bar. Setting the bag down he looked at me and said, "Vin said not to mess with it."

"And you believe THAT nut! Even HE said he didn't know what the Heck he was doin'!"

"But he's got a better idea than WE do, Dax."

"So!" Jak rolled his eyes again as he rummaged through the bag. I sighed heavily and Tess scratched my back again, apologetically. I suddenly looked up when I heard a rattling.

"Here. You're supposed to take one every hour." I raised my eyebrow as he set down a dark bottle that was about half my size. I looked the bottle up and down.

"Wussat?" Tess picked up the bottle.

"Immune system boosters?"

"Oh!" Keira suddenly chimed as she leaned on the counter. "I've heard of those! They keep you from getting sick!"

I gave her a lame look. "And why do I suddenly need these? And why every hour?"

Jak shrugged as he continued pulling out bottles from the bag. "So you don't get sick." WOW! Good answer, EINSTEIN!

This time I rolled my eyes and looked at Tess as she opened the heavy bottle and pulled out a lavender pill.

A HUGE lavender pill.

"HOLY--"

"Oh my..." Even Keira was taken aback.

"NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY!"

Jak suddenly looked up at my outburst. Raising an eyebrow at the pill he said, "Well... we can cut it up for ya."

"Cut it up? Cut it up! JAK! That thing's the size of my HEAD! I'll choke on half! HELL I'd choke on a QUARTER of it!"

Tess giggled nervously and patted my head. "Don't worry, Daxy, I'll go cut it up into real small pieces, 'k?" 'Course I didn't answer. I was too busy staring, appalled, at the blonde still digging through that bag-o-treasures, like nothing had happened. Like that pill was just my size. Like my leg wasn't broken in three places. Like I wasn't even there. NOT EVEN THERE.

Well, I slept at the club that night. Apparently Jak didn't want Torn to get any ideas while I was banged up and couldn't get away. So, instead of sleepin' in my nice, cozy, lumpy bunk, I was stuck sleeping on a pile of sheets in the damp corner. Krew wouldn't allow me to go any farther into the place, afraid I might 'Get the furniture dirty.' BAH. Dirty my foot...

Any who, the next day I found myself propped up against the same pillow again, sitting on the counter. It was almost eleven when the door finally slide open and Jak bounced in.

"Jak!" I shouted. It's amazing how good somebody looks when you haven't seen 'em in a day, 'specially when you normally never leave their side!

He chuckled and suddenly patted my head when he reached the bar. "Just came in to check up on Dax before I left for that mission Torn just sent me on," he said to Tess.

"Oh?" she replied, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just a little playing Fetch. Gotta have the stuff by noon."

Tess looked at the clock. "Oh, that only gives you an hour!"

Jak shrugged. "Eh, no big. Plenty of time."

By now my bottom lip was stuck out in the biggest pout I could make with Ottsel lips and I was glaring holes through my cast. Jak finally stopped rubbing my head and looked down.

"What's up, Dax?"

I turned my head away. "Just don't go gettin' into any rough situations. I'm not there to bail you out, remember?"

He chuckled. "Sure, Dax, sure." Then he turned, without a goodbye or even a wave, and walked out of the club. Tess suddenly itched my back.

"Aw, poor guy. How about I take you out and get you something?"

"I'm fine."

"How about some fresh air then?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Aw, Dax, c'mon! What's wrong?" What's wrong? What's wrong! What's wrong is I'm supposed to be out there too! I'm supposed to be cracking stupid remarks about gettin' us killed and savin' the day, but here I was, sittin' around like a log! An even better question would'a been, 'What ISN'T wrong, Dax!' At least THAT one would'a made me THINK!

So we went out. Yeah, yeah, believe it or not Tess is hard to argue with when she pouts. Anyway, we went down to the bazaar and looked around for awhile. She bought me some weird looking fruit. It was too bitter for my tastes, but I ate it for her. (Call me a sap all you want, but you'd'a done it too!) Well, after that we wandered around a couple places. Nothing really important. Finally we ended up back in the slums and we were just walkin' around, for some odd reason...

"See? Isn't this nice, Daxter?"

"Sure, if you think the smell of an out-house is cozy, why not?"

Tess pushed out her bottom lip at me again and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah... it's... nice." I couldn't hold back the change in my voice when I said the last word. I don't know why it happened, it just did. Thankfully, though, the blonde didn't inquire about it.

I sighed in a mix of relief and exhaustion. Good thing Tess-baby was carryin' me or I'd'a fallin' over! And how I hate getting wet... You know, I--

"What's that?" I looked up at the girl. Her face was twisted in concentration. Then I saw it. "It sounds lik--"

"INCOMING!" I shrieked and pointed to the air just behind her head. She glanced back and saw three zoomers, heading straight for where we were standing.


	5. Chapter 5

O.O ZOMGSH! o noes! XD They gunna get SQUISHED! XD lol ok I'll let you read now...

----------------------------------

Ch. 5

"INCOMING!"

Tess, being the quick girl she is, lunged out of the way just before the zoomers crash-landed right where our head's had been. Course, since the platforms were small, and, Tess being Tess, she jumped sideways. RIGHT into the water. Lucky me, though, I caught the edge of the wood by my pinky and held on for dear life. Oh, how I hate getting wet.

Pulling myself up just enough so I could peek around to see what all the halla-balloo was about, I saw the two KG from the crashed zoomers squabblin' with the guy who'd been drivin' the other one, and about six more were runnin' up to join the brawl. Then I realized who the 'other guy' was.

Going against my better judgment and natural Ottsel instincts to stay quiet and make sure the Guards didn't notice me, I realized I had to warn the blonde about the KG comin' up right behind him. Smart, eh? (So does this make up for the earlier incident with the praying?)

"JAK! Behind you!" He suddenly turned and bashed the guy coming up behind him with another KG's gun, then went on to main the rest.

It worked. Of course it worked. Why had I been so worried? Ooooh, maybe it was the single Krimson Guard standing directly above me, who was now staring right at me.

I smiled sheepishly as my ears fell behind my head. I lifted a finger in an innocent 'Hello.'

"Eheh... Hiya there... Big Guy..." He slowly raised the butt of his gun. Like... like he was gunna hit me with it. He wouldn't'a hit me with it... would he?

But suddenly his head jerked to behind me and I heard a splash. A second later a hand wrapped around my belly.

"C'mon, Dax! We're goin' for a swim!" As soon as the word 'swim' was done I was completely immersed in the murky water of the slums.

A few moments later I was drug out of the water, coughing and sputtering. After hacking up a few gallons of liquid mud, I looked under my drooping eyelids and saw Tess watching, a worried look on her face, and wet as a fish, her shirt nearly transparent as it clung to her blooming basson.

"Are you alright, Daxter?" She shook her head violently as she loaded my limp form into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Dax!"

I waved my hand a bit and gave her a tired, empty smile. "Don't worry 'bout it, Toots..." I slurred. "Not 'ch'r fault..."

After that I guess I blacked out, 'cause the next thing I remember was hearin' ol' Vinnie's stutterin' and Tess' worried mews.

"So is he gunna be ok, Vin?"

"..."

"Vin!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I-I mean... I mean... I'm not a DOCTOR! I don't know ANIMALS! I know MACHINES!"

"SHHH! Vin, look! I think he's waking up!"

I pulled my aching lids apart and squinted against the hard light.

"Dax! Dax, are you ok!" Tess screeched.

I frowned and waved my arm absently, pushing myself up with the other. "Yeah, yeah, Doll... I'm good..."

"There, see? Nothing was wrong with him at all!" Vin squeaked, throwing up his hands. I was about to shoot back a tired remark when the door slammed open and fast, heavy foot steps (the equivalent to stomping) caused Tess to run to the far side of the table and Vin to hide behind her. At the look on their faces I didn't need to guess who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long! DX I was real busy and didn't have time to type up the chapters I wrote. But I do now! (YAY! XP) So, hopefully I'll be able to upload them soon! CB Lol, anyway, enjoy! X3

---------------------------------------

Ch. 6

"What the HELL were you doing out there!" Tess and Vin shrunk against his harsh words and booming voice. My ears fell. I forced a small smile and looked at him.

"Hey there, Big Guy... 'Sup?"

Jak glared down at me for a moment before before turning back to the cowering couple.

"What the Hell were you doing out there?" This time his voice was much quieter, but filled with just as much malice as before.

Tess opened and moved her mouth, as if to speak, but no sounds came out. So, I decided to explain it for her.

"Aw, Jak, don't g'it 'ch'a undies in a bunch, we was jus--"

"I wasn't talking to you, Daxter."

And that was it. Nobody talks to me that was. Laugh at me, make fun of me, point all you want. But you don't right out tell me to shut it. Nobody talks to me that way. ESPECIALLY not JAK.

"Well, Tess?" he went on. "What the Hell were you thinking? And with Dax? Are you _stupid_! He's got a broken leg! And isn't it enough that's he's just as wanted as I am!"

"J-Jak, I--"

"You what! Don't you get the danger you put him in! I--"

"SHUT IT JAK!"

And he stopped. They all stopped. And stared at me. Like I was somebody else. Like I couldn't possibly say that, couldn't explode like that.

I turned and looked angrily up at the shocked look on Jak's face.

"If you're gunn'a get all pissy at somebody, at least don't be a dumb hypocrite about it!"

"... A... wha--?"

"A hypocrite, Jak! A big, stupid, HYPOCRIT! You get all up in Tess' face for yankin' me out'a bed for an hour when, before this, who was the one always yankin' me right out in't'a th' middle o' metal heads? KG swarms! Any DANGER he could g'it his hands on! YOU WAS JAK! YOU was the one gettin' us int'a shit! Gettin' ME int'a shit!" I took a deep breath and continued.

"I'll be FINE, Jak! Tess'll take care o' me! Hell, I'LL take care o' me! I took care of myself for two years without you, Jak! TWO YEARS! You think a little broken bone's gunn'a stop me? You think it's gunn'a cripple me! No! I'll be fine, Jak! Stop baby'n me! Stop treatin' me like... Like your favorite PET! I c'n take care o' myself and I don't need you screamin' at people for HELPING me! Tess saved my life today, Blondie! Yeah! You ain't the only one who can anymore, Jak! SHE did! And what'd she save me from? FROM YOU! YOU were the one out there messin' people up! It's not your problem Jak! You're the one who keeps goin' out there when you ain't gott'a! I know you got bones t'a pick, but all the useless stuff you do-- it's USELESS! You just wann'a rough somebody up 'cause you're hurtin' inside and you wann'a take it out on somebody! Grr, Jak! Just-- GRR!"

After the 'two year' remark, I knew there was no going back. Jak's face was blank the entire time I was ranting. Heck, don't ask me why I was ranting. But I just couldn't help it, y'a know? I just started and one thing lead to another and soon I just couldn't stop! ... I hate it when I do that.

I finally caught my breath and turned away from the stunned blonde. I couldn't look at him, for some reason. I just... couldn't.

Suddenly Tess spoke. "J-Jak, I-I'm sure he's just... H-he doesn't mea--"

"I know what he means." I almost shivered at the ice in his voice.

The next thing I heard was his heavy foot steps clicking away from me. As the door whirred open and closed behind him, I realized I'd made an inevitable and unavoidable mistake. The type of mistake that, no matter how implied or delaid it was, it would always come.

We were never very good friends anyway.

-----------------------------------------------

DB aww poor bubbies! What'll happen in the next (coughshortcough) installment! Oo


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long! DX The next few chapters will be pretty short. Oo but I'll upload quite a few of them so hopefully it'll tie you over. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7

"Yeah, I was a little scared. But did I show it? NAHH!"

I sipped the water beside me. Since I'd shown up, Tess'd been careful to give me the smallest cup they had, which happened to be a broken shot glass she'd had smoothed up just for little old me.

"So there I was," I continued, "surrounded by thirty of the meanest lookin' metal heads I ever saw! And one lunged at me-- I took 'im out with left! Then another-- a right! Finally, the last two closed in and one jumped for my head, the other dove for my leg! Well, to spoil the ending, how d'you think I got this here cast on m' leg, hm?" I flashed my pearly whites and the three guy who'd been listening to me babble just shook their heads and chuckled.

I went on as they sipped their drinks. Tess, I'd noticed, had gone into the back to get something or other, so it was just us four in the front. In fact, I was havin' so much fun havin' somebody other than the usual audience (consisting mainly of the blondes I knew) listenin' to me, that I didn't even notice the new guy walk in.

He wore a grey jacket with a tall collar that came up right under his ears. Stringy black hair poked out from under a maroon golf-type hat that matched his knee-length pants. I never really noticed his sandles, but I knew they made a clicking sound when he walked.

Speaking of the clicking, that's what finally made us all look up when he finally came our way. He had a big, sparkling, toothy grin on his tanned face, and his dark, beady eyes seemed to absorb all light that reached them.

"Well, well. Isn't that an exciting story?" he mewed.

I raised my eyebrow and looked him up and down. Finally I forced a smile.

"Tessy, baby, you gotta' new customer!" I cooed.

"Be right there!" she called from the back. I grimaced but masked my distaste with my good old 'Happy Face' before turning back to the guy. He just smiled.

"You must have been on many adventures. Please, do tell me more."

I looked at him for a moment before answering. How could I refuse? But there was something about this guy I didn't like. Something my animal instincts were telling me to run from. But what did I do?

I laughed.

"Well, I guess I--" Suddenly a loud crash echoed from the back room. A second later Tess' face appeared in the doorway and, after a minute of blankness, broke into a sheepish grin.

"Oops..." she cooed. I just chuckled as she disappeared back inside the door.

When I turned back to the man I noticed he'd sat down right next to me and the other's had moved to a far corner, one of them leaving completely. I opened my mouth to speak when he interrupted me.

"You name is Daxter, is it not?" I froze. I hadn't said my name.

"Uh... H-how'd you know that...?" I asked, studying him again. He just smiled.

"Well, you _are_ the only talking weasel for miles. That I know of, at least."

I was quiet. I'm not stupid. I knew he knew who I was and who I knew. I knew Jak, the guy on top of the Baron's 'Most Wanted' list.

And he knew I knew. Confused yet? You should be.

But at least he didn't call me a rat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, somebody finally sees Dax for what he ISN'T -- a RAT XD Well, onto the next chapter! Oo X3 Thanks ago all who read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The room was dark. The dust hung in the moldy air like it was tied with strings to the ceiling

Jak watched, arms woven over his chest, as the other man paced the room. Finally, the red-head stopped and turned to him.

"Jak, w--"

Suddenly the two spun around as the door slid open and a woman's shrieking met their ears.

"JAK! JAK! O-oh God, JAAAA---!" Tess barreled into the room, barely catching herself on one of the bunk poles. She was panting hard and a thick coat of sweat layered her body, matting her hair to her forehead.

Jak raised an eyebrow. "Tess?"

After a second (and only one) of choking breath into her burning lungs, Tess' fearful eyes latched onto the blonde's.

"J... Jak... i-it's Daxter!"

Without thinking ('cause if he had thought about it, he would have pretended he didn't care) Jak took a step toward her.

"What? What about him?" he asked worriedly.

"H-he's gone!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH NOEZ! D: what will happen to poor Daxy-poo!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"H-he's gone!"

Jak was quiet for a moment. Finally he said, very calmly, "... What?"

"He's gone! I'm so sorry! I-I turned my back for only a second a-and when I looked back he, he was just-- GONE!" Tears were brimming in the girl's eyes as she spoke. But Jak was quiet, so she continued. "I-I asked the guys who were there and th-they said some guy took him and they j-just left! I-I looked b-but I couldn't f-find him s-so I came r-r-right here an--"

"Jak! Get back here! JAK!" Torn hissed at the man, but he was already walking out the door.

But Jak didn't care. The only thing running through his mind now was finding the one person he let scold him. The one person who wasn't scared of him, deep down. Who knew he was still a person. Who was still a person. Who understood him, now, better than anyone.

The one person he envied.

Daxter.

-----------------------------------------------------------

OMG that was so long! D: NOT. DX XD LOL. ok, well, thanks again for reading and I PROMISE the next one will be LONGER. much longer. X3


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Hey, ain't it a little dark in h--"

The bright light that suddenly tore through the shadows blinded me for a moment. A second ago I hadn't been able to see my nose!

I rubbed my eyes as the guy spoke. "Haha, you're a funny one, Daxter. So out-spoken and, yet, you gave in so easily..."

"Hey! Wha'd'yu want me to do? Bite 'cha and waddle away! I gott'a broken leg here!" I countered angrily. He just chuckled.

I watched, fuming, through the mesh bars of the small cage I'd been stuffed into as the guy turned his back to me and moved around a few glass dishes on a table. They had all different colored liquids in them, some yellow, some pink, purple, a few greens and blues...

But at the back of the table stood a kind of cabinet with six viles in it. I recognized them immediately.

Eco.

The viles were huge. At least as tall as I was and nearly as wide. And each one held a different colored Eco. Green, red, blue, yellow, even black...

And White.

I stared with white eyes and a longing gaze at the vile. It was only half full, but it was as much as I've ever seen.

But he saw me staring.

"So... see something you like?" he asked, chuckling. My eyes turned to him reluctantly.

"Wh... where'd you get that?"

"I made it."

"What! How!"

"Now, now..." he cawed, "I'll explain everything when your other half gets here... or, in this case, you other 2/3!" He suddenly burst out laughing. I just glared.

"My... 'other half'?" I inquired. He just shook his head, still laughing at his sour joke.

Finally he stood straight and I saw a partially filled syringe in his hand. A deep purple liquid glowed menacingly inside the glass.

"Ahh..." he murmured. "I see you recognize what this is. Good, then I won't need to explain..."

"E-explain what?" I slid across the bottom of the cage I was in and pressed against the mesh as he walked toward me.

He fingered the latch atop the cage and smiled innocently. "Don't worry, Daxter. This will only hurt for a second..."

I whimpered as I saw his hand lower into the small prison. I tried to lunge out of the way, but, of course, the cast on my leg halted my movements and a strong hand squeezed around my chest. I choked and a second later and stinging, pulsing pain in my should told me he'd put the giant needle in - and was emptying it's contents into my bloodstream. I cried out again as I felt the burning liquid spread through my veins. It was almost like what had happened nearly three years ago. Except this time my skin didn't burn.

Everything else did.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"Oh GOD! Please don't hit me again! I already t-told yo--"

The fist came into crushing contact with the whimpering man's head, sending blood spinning onto the already stained pavement.

"Now," he said all too calmly, "are you going to tell me what I want to know, or aren't you?"

The bloody man nodded as a strained sob escaped his wet, red lips.

"Where were you when you saw him?"

The other man sniffled and pointed shakily with a long, jagged finger to the end of the alley. "R-ri't th-thir'..." he moaned.

"And what did he look like?"

He whimpered again, throwing his hands up in defense. "I-I dun't know, Jak! I-it wis d'erk, I-I-I-- AHH!" He shrieked and covered his face as Jak's fist pulled back again. "R-R-RED!" Jak waited. "A-a r-red cap! A-an' a faded jickit! Uh, uh, g-greeeey meybe? Yeah, grey!"

"And?"

The man shook his head as another whimper escaped him. "I-I-I'm sorry, Jak! I dun't know! Th-the light wis in my eyes, I swear!"

Jak was quiet.

"And you're sure he had an animal with him?"

"Y-yeah! A-a bright ora'ge weasil, in-in a cage! Right un'er his arm!"

"Was it wearing anything?"

"W-weari--?"

"_Was it wearing anything_?" Jak's voice tore into the man's stomach He whimpered again.

"Y-yeaah-- A-a thin' on it's leg?"

"A cast?"

"Yeah! A-a yellaw one!"

"Was he alright?"

"...Alri--?"

"_Was it ALIVE_?" Jak stated, tearing through the man with his eyes, wishing to see exactly what he'd seen just a few hours earlier.

"I-I dun't knoow! I-I think so... B-but it wis all hunched up and di'n't move..."

Jak was quiet as he went over the information in his head. Finally he released the man's shirt and said man scuttled away, whimpering and looking behind him to make sure the blonde wasn't going to change his mind on letting him get away.

But Jak stood, now alone, in the dark, murky alley way and a thought suddenly occurred to him.

He really missed his ottsel.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw how sweet. X3 But I would reeeeaaally hate to get on the blonde's bad side. Oo


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

My eyes still hurt when I finally came to. In fact, everything hurt. Everything had that old, mild ache deep down in it. Deep down in the very fiber of every part of my body.

But my skin was numb.

And because it was such, it took me awhile to realize somebody was fiddlin' with my leg.

My BROKEN leg.

'Course bein' so out'a it made it kind'a hard to retaliate. But as soon as I started groaning the hands (or pressure, as I'd identified it as) disappeared and I heard a chuckle.

"Well, well. It worked better than I'd hoped." I wanted to open my eyes. To look that muted voice in the face and say, "Wha'd'u'ya talkin' 'bout!" But, somehow, my body just wouldn't respond. No matter how much I willed it to move, it just laid there. It was as if I was detached from it, like I wasn't in my own head.

But all that tryin' gets a guy tired.

And I was one tired little boy...

--------------------------------------------

Aw poor Daxter! DX And sorry it's so short. Oo the next one's pretty short too. I was thinking of combining them but... I was too lazy. CB


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"Jak! Jak!"

The blonde ignored the other man as he shoved the extra ammo into his bag. Usually he didn't need any extras, since they were only dead weight, but this time he didn't want to take any chances. He'd gotten a lead on where the mystery guy was staying and if Dax was there he didn't want to take any chances.

"Jak! God damn it, Jaaak!" Torn growled. "We've got more important things to worry about than that stupid r--" But he stopped as the tip of Jak's blaster touched his forehead.

"Say it and I'll draw pictures in the stains your brains will make on the walls." His voice was low and calm, but Torn could feel the anger dripping from every word. He was so pissed. So angry. So... hateful. It was consuming the blonde from the inside. But... how had he managed to stay himself for so long?

Torn put his hands up in surrender and didn't say a word as the other man quietly took up his bag and walked out of the hideout. The redhead stood, alone in the room, for a few more seconds, waiting to see if he would come back in or not. He didn't.

-------------------------------------------------------

Again, sorry it's so short. Oo the next one's will be longer I promise! XO


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Finally I could open my eyes. With my back to the light, I could slowly let my eyes adjust to the harshness of it. Even more slowly I was able to pull myself to the to my elbows and finally I was looking through the bars to see my captor standing at his table with his back to me. But he suddenly turned around.

"Good!" he exclaimed, smiling when he saw me. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

I glared at him. "That's just a stupid question..." I hissed. He chuckled in response. So I turned away and crossed my legs an--

"GAH!" I screeched as I realized my cast was gone.

"Oh, I see you've noticed. Don't worry, though, it's perfectly fine now." His smile grew. "Go on, try it out. You'll see." I gave him the 'You're a crazy dead man,' look and wiggled my toes. I looked down at my leg... and twitched.

No pain yet. I twitched again.

Nothing.

Finally I got up the courage and kicked out an inch.

Nothing. Nothing! There was no pain! Non! So I, perhaps stupidly, jumped up. Still nothing. Still no pain! So I wiggled my foot. Nothing!

"Hey! It's a miracle! How'd you do that?" I exclaimed joyously.

He shrugged. "Well," he said, "I just mixed up a few special elements and boom. Although, I have to say I was a bit surprised it actually worked."

I suddenly looked ta him. "... What?"

He gave me a menacingly innocent smirk. "I'm a man of science, Daxter. I do experiments. And I needed a volunteer."

A look of pure horror swallowed my face. "... Y-you mean I... I-I was your _GUINEA PIG!" _He just snickered as he glided back to the cage. A minute spark of light caught my eye and I saw, in his hand, a syringe just like the first one, only with a different colored concoction inside. I whimpered

"W-w-what are y-ya' gunna' do w-with-th-that!"

"Now, Daxter," he said in an almost disappointed tone. "That's a silly question..." The top of the cage opened and I dodged the first grab. But his fingers clamped around my tail and I spun around and before I realized it he was cursing and yanking his hand from the cage, small red teeth marks decorating his fingers.

Then I saw the open door. It only took a split second to weigh the choices, but in that second we both knew what I was gunna' do.

I made a break for it.

I was about half-way out'a the cage when I felt a hand fall hard across my back and I cried out as I was smashed into the mesh. Some how my body moved on it's own and my arms wrapped themselves around the bars and I felt the hand lift me up. But the large cage made it difficult for him to lift me up. But a violent shake later I was forced away from my hold and lifted into the air.

"Little bastard... Heh, won't get away from me..." I wiggled one arm free, but, let's face it, what good did it do me now? None.

I heard him snicker again before he continued. "Now..." he sighed, "This will only hurt a little..."

"AHH--!" I screamed in agony as the giant (to me, at least) needle punctured my arm. I could feel the cold liquid being pushed through my body, freezing me to the bone. Suddenly my head started spinning and I was pitched into darkness.

The last thing I heard was his laughter rattling my eardrums.


	15. Chapter 15

YAY this is probably my first CHAPTER-like chapter of this whole dang story. XDDD LMFAO well, anyway, I don't know how long it might be before I upload again. It could be tomorrow, it could be next month, I honestly don't know. Oo sorry... TTATT But I hope it will be soon! (Then again cliff hangers are fun XD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 15

Such a plain building. Same as all the others. Run down with old, moldy panes and darkened, broken windows.

Jak stood, only for a moment, studying the building's layout. Then he forced apart the rusted old hanger-type doors and walked into the darkness, gun in hand. He saw the room was large and completely empty. But a small side door caught his interest. He slipped inside the door and made his way down a long hallway which turned three times, all right-handed. He wondered if he'd end up in the same room but instead came out on the second floor of another large room, but unlike the first it was filled completely with giant, glass tubes reaching nearly to the ceiling There appeared to be a thick liquid inside the tubes, but the darkness held over them refused to penetrate enough for Jak to see what was inside the liquid.

Jak walked quietly around the mesh flooring until it lead him to a staircase. While walking around the second floor he'd seen a spotlight in the center of the cluttered room which illuminated only a rather large table and cabinet and a small footstool a few steps from it. He saw a shadow working busily at the table, and atop the footstool stood a simple metal cage.

Jak wisped down the metal steps noiselessly and made his way through the maze of tubes until he found the light. He looked around. The shadow from before was nowhere to be seen. But this concerned him only for a second, as he suddenly saw a small, orange lump inside the cage.

"Dax..." The word was nothing more than a breath and positioned lips. Without another thought he sprinted to the cage. Inside he saw his very ottsel, laying unconscious. He had to be unconscious. Just asleep right? There was no way he-- he was--

"Dax, it's me! Wake up!" he whispered. He touched the cage and wiggled it gently. "C'mon, Dax, get up! ... Please?" Never before had he resorted himself to begging just to get Daxter to do something. He'd asked, but never begged.

Jak swallowed hard. He could see just the faintest of movements from the small animal. Just enough to signal he was indeed breathing. But... why wouldn't he wake up? "Dax..."

"Well, well." Jak spun around, gun aiming in the general area where the smooth voice had originated from. In front of him stood a man only a few inches taller then he, who wore a grey jacket with red knickers and a cap to match. His jet black hair stuck out in sharp thin points from under his hat. His bright teeth shown against the shadows on his face created by his tall collar. "Jak, I presume? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Little Daxter talks quite a bit when he's drugged, and most of his snaps are about you."

Jak ignored him and pointed his blaster at the man. "What did you do to him?"

The man cocked his head to the side. "Aw, Jak. I'm sure it would warm Daxter's little heart to see you so worried about him."

"Give me the key to the cage," Jak ordered. The brunette just laughed.

"There's something I'd like to show you first, Jak. If you don't mind..."

Jak opened his mouth to reject the offer, but before he could utter a sound the floor beneath him disappeared and a split second later he landed with a hard thud on the concrete floor. Rubbing his head, Jak looked up to see a square of light far above his head.

A trap door.

Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to see it was a mechanical line with a clamp on the end. Three more barreled toward him and before he could react they took hold of his last three free limbs. He turned his head and stopped struggling as he saw the mysterious man step out of the shadows. That meant there must be a door or stairs down here.

"Who the Hell are you!" Jak hissed. The brunette chuckled and removed his cap. Dark, shoulder length hair spilled in greasy wisps around his shoulders.

"You can call me... Kanith..." He bowed his head slightly, never taking his eyes off the blonde. "I am a man of science, Jak, and I've taken an interest in you and your furry little friend, Daxter."

"...So?"

"Sooo... The Baro--"

"I should have _known_ the Baron was in on this!"

"Yes, Jak. He promised me full funding in this little experiment as long as I assured him you two would be no more at the end of it." Kanith's smile grew.

"Just what kind of experiment is this supposed to be, exactly?" Kanith just chuckled and turned his back to him. Jak watched as a small figure stepped clumsily out of the shadows to stand next to the brunette. Said figure was short with an almost skeleton-like frame. Spikey electric red hair jutted angrily from it's head and long bangs framed the pale face and deep blue-violet eyes stared lifelessly at the floor. A dark mask covered his mouth with a long plastic tube attached that reached back into the shadows behind them.

"It's amazing what one will find when they peek into a _person's_ DNA..." Jak watched with wide eyes as Kanith removed the breathing mask, letting it drop heavily to the floor, and raised the body's chin.

"Look familiar, Jak?"

He was speechless. Not a single word left his throat, not a single phrase could even for in his head but one as he watched in mild horror as the red-head stared right through him.

"I just took a little of your friend's DNA and spliced it up with a few extra key components in the equivalent of a microwave and-- poof! You've got yourself a real boy." The humor in his voice couldn't even penetrate Jak's mind at this point.

The eyes still stared beyond him, blankly, as if they had nothing to hold onto.

It was him. It was really... It had to be. But those listless eyes... The fake looking hair, the gaunt, white skin...

It was Daxter.

But he looked like he was dead.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

It had taken him a moment to recognize the body. He hadn't seen it in nearly three years. But as the bloodless face watched him, there was no mistaking who it was supposed to be.

But Dax had been up there, in the cage. He'd seen him! So... how was this possible?

Suddenly the metal grips released him and Jak fell to the floor. As he stood up he glared at Kanith and the thing standing next to him. It couldn't have been Daxter. At a glance, yes, it looked like he once did. But Jak had spent nearly his whole childhood with his friend, and even after so long he could at least tell the difference between the real thing and a counterfeit.

"Tell me, Jak..." Kanith began, grazing his fingers over the pale face of the body that stood next to him, "did you ever... rough-house with your friend?"

Jak was quiet. How was he supposed to answer that?

"Has he ever made you angry, Jak?"

"...?"

"So angry you could hit him?"

"..."

"Hard?"

"..."

"Have you ever gotten so angry at him that you could just kill him, Jak?"

Jak stared, stunned, at the man. "Kill? I'd never hurt Dax!"

"What if he attacked you first? Would you defend yourself?"

"...What?" Was this guy nuts! Daxter would never attack him!

But Kanith just grinned that terrible smile. When he spoke Jak wasn't sure he'd heard correctly until the Daxter impersonator lunged.

"Attack."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Jak's arm came up impulsively to block the first thrust. But the lean body twisted and a foot met him hard in the jaw. He spun around just in time to block the next kick. The entire time they 'sparred' Jak heard Kanith in the background, first chuckling, then releasing a high-pitched, venomous laughter that pierced his eardrums.

A moment later Jak was on his back. He rolled away from the foot threatening to land on his face and jumped up. Blocking another weak punch, he realized this impostor wasn't very strong at all, by any means. But he was fast. Ungodly so.

Another block. The laughing was still growing louder. A kick got through and Jak jerked to the side. Louder and louder. Again and again. Over and over.

But suddenly it stopped.

The echo of metal against metal rang throughout the room and they all turned to it. Jak's blood went cold when he saw a small, battered cage laying empty on the floor.

Suddenly the ungodly shriek of metallic lungs shot through his whole body as he watched the white being in front of him lurch and collapse to the floor. Not a second later a shock of orange flew like a bullet across the room.

Right to Kanith.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Kanith tried to back away from the orange bolt, but the tiny bullet was too fast. It twisted up his leg and around his waist, then fell around his neck. He let out a scream as the thing's teeth punctured his flesh and he took hold of the scruff, yanking the animal off himself. Jak could only watch as Kanith gave the ottsel a violent shake and smirk as the animal fell still.

Still.

Unmoving.

He wasn't even breathing.

"Put. Him. **DOWN!**" Jak found himself screaming. Shrieking. Pleading. He could feel the burning inside him. The black hatred and red anger melting into a monster hidden deep within him, yearning to come out. The fire burned just beneath his flesh and wanted to devour the man straight ahead of him. The man who held his companion by the scruff of the neck like some wild animal. Like some disgusting beast. A beast that needed to be gotten rid of. That needed to be hurt. He was trying to hurt-- No, he _had_ hurt the only one who understood him. After all, if Dax didn't understand, then why was he always there? Why would he have stayed if he didn't realize how much it meant...?

Kanith smirked. Suddenly the whir of gears filled the room and the floor next to him began to open slowly.

"Hm... Jak, what do you say... We have one last little experiment?" His voice was overflowing with cold humor that singed every one of Jak's nerves into full numbness. The numbness he used to dread falling into. But at this moment he couldn't have welcomed the beast more.

A familiar sensation suddenly filled the blonde's body. His eyes slowly shifted to the hole in the floor that had appeared.

Dark Eco.

Then it hit him harder than a two-seater into a brick wall. Kanith was holding Dax right over it.

**He was gonna' drop him.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

ZOMG right? o0o What do you think will happen! Will Daxter become Dark Goo! Or will Jak be able to save him in time? OR WILL SOMETHING ELSE UNIMAGINABLE HAPPEN? O0O

...If you didn't get the hint I'm not talking to you. XD (jk XP)


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

The ice overtook him so quickly his feet almost gave beneath him. Jak watched in pure horror as Kanith's smile widened as the man watched Jak come to realization of what was about to happen. And his grin kept growing as he watched Jak realize he'd never be able to get there in time.

And suddenly the beginning came back to him in a more painful memory than he preferred to remember. The first time something like this happened. The first time Jak couldn't save him. The first time in a long line of events where he couldn't protect the person who was always with him. Who'd never left. Who'd never blamed him, for any of it.

And it was all about to end with the same thing. Funny, how history likes to repeat itself.

Kanith licked his lips slowly, as if trying to savor the helplessness in the air. "Jaaaak..." he murmured. "... Should I just... _drop_ him in? Or... Let him in nice... and _slow..._?" The arm in which Kanith held the ottsel lowered slightly and Jak jumped forward.

"**NO--!**" Kanith suddenly burst into laughter dripping with acid.

"JAK! He's an _animal_ now! You can't possibly see him as anything _more_..."

"Please--" Kanith's smile faltered. "--Don't drop him!" Kanith's smile returned. Jak was begging. And he was loving every minute of it. Unfortunately, time wasn't on his side, at this point in time.

Kanith shrugged. "Sorry, Jak. I just don't seem to have the time to humor you. Time to say you goodbyes, Jak." He suddenly looked at the dangling animal in his hand and smirked. "Goodbye, Daxter. It was nice knowing you for the short time I did. Would have been fun sifting through the Eco and seeing what you'd become on the other side." He shrugged again. "Oh well."

And he let go.


	20. Chapter 20

OMG GUESS WHAT this is the last chapter. CB **_NO_** the story is not over yet! I'm already writing a sequel called "Ottsel Tales" which you can find in my stories. CB They are actually the same story, but I thought the different names fit the different parts of the story. That's just the way it goes. XD

------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 20

"**NOO!**"

But it was too late. Jak watched in almost slow motion as he small orange creature fell past his view and he heard a small splash. A wave of nausea overtook him and he collapsed to his knees. He didn't even notice Kanith watch him, then look back into the vat of Dark Eco. The brunette shook his head, smiling, and replaced his hat. He turned to walk back into the shadows of the room when--

"GAHH--!" Suddenly the Dark Eco exploded from the giant vat and rained in stinging droplets down upon them. Kanith grunted and tried to hide himself when a loud crash from across the room was heard and a flickering light came on. Jak's eyes flew to the crash site.

There were piles upon piles of old mechanical parts and other junk, including boxes of misc. objects and long, tattered white sheets covering it all. Or at least they _were_. Three large screens covered in the same kind of old sheets stood to shield the junk pile from sight. And whatever had flown out of the Eco had blown right through one of the screens, which had caused the one next to it to fall just enough to cover the disaster area over. Small gears and bolts and odd gadgets were rolling along the floor, trying to escape the havoc.

Jak and Kanith watched the site until the room was quiet again. Kanith took in a deep breath and trotted over to the area, glimpsing around a screen. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell into an O shape.

"...Extraordinary..." he murmured after a long pause. There was movement from behind the screens and more gadgets fell onto the floor. Jak jumped up. Kanith saw him and quickly ran out the door which was conveniently located just across from the pile on a side wall. Jak could hear his footsteps up the stairs until they disappeared, but he ignored them completely. Right now he was more concerned with what was behind the screens than anything else.

The blonde slowly made his way across the room. More clamoring came from behind the screens and Jak could have sworn he almost saw a foot.

A human foot.

Jak swallowed hard. "... Dax...?" he asked. There wasn't an answer, only a small whimper. But Jak knew that whimper. "Dax...?" he asked again, more assuredly this time. He was almost to the screens.

Another small crash as a box of small metal parts fell over. There was an almost inaudible cursing and suddenly whatever was behind the screens pulled one of the sheets that had fallen to the floor underneath the screen.

"Is that you, Dax?" Jak called. He was at the screens now. But he was afraid to look behind it.

"D-d-d-d-_don't_ come any closer-r--!" Daxter's voice rang out. He was shaky, for some reason. Jak rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Of _course_ he was shaking! Anybody would be after being dropped into a pool of Dark Eco!

"Dax? What's wrong?" Jak asked in the gentlest tone he could muster while being so terrified himself.

"D-- .. J-just d-don't look'it me, ok!" Another crash and another loud curse.

"Why not, Dax?"

"'_CAUSE! _J-- Just 'cause!"

"Daxter? Are you alrig--"

"**NO** I'm not alright, JAK! I-- I was... I'm.. I--" Jak put a hand on the screen.

"I'm looking now."

"N--!" CRASH. "GAH--!"

Jak suddenly pushed himself around the screen out of pure worry. What he saw froze him.

A stained and torn sheet hung over a set of small, bony shoulders out of which protruded a neck just as thin with a round head placed atop it. Bright red spikes of hair faded to a dull blonde at their roots and a dirty set of bangs hung over large, deep blue eyes. A nose almost too big for the face stood defiant in the center of said head, and a long mouth with two large front teeth poking out from the thin lips sat in a shocked frown.

Neither of the two moved for a long while until finally the red-head turned away jerkily, fidgeting with his fingers. Jak finally managed to remember how to breath and spoke without realizing he'd even opened his mouth.

"Dax... You're back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! It's over! XD''''' lol well, sorry for the crappy last chapter Oo but hey, it gets the point across, no? yes, no, no, yes? mebbe?

Anyway Thanks soooo much to all the nice people who read this! 8D I hope you enjoyed it and will read the sequel! Thanks again! X3


End file.
